Warriors: The Adventure Begins!
by Slender-Gal
Summary: The story of a blind cat in a big world.
1. Prolouge

**Warriors**

The Adventure Begins!

"_Starfire! STARFIRE! Where are you Starfire?!"_

_ "Over here Sparkpaw! Hurry, before the Old Oak Falls!"_

There was a loud crack, then a sucking noise. That was the last time I ever saw my best friend, Starfire, and also the last time I ever saw day again.

A/N I know this is confusing. First off, the Old Oak was falling because a massive flood ran through the old location of Windclan (remember this is made up) and the roots couldn`t hold on to the Earth around it. Second, no Sparkpaw did not die like Starfire did. She went blind from major shock. Last but not least, I will try to update at points close together.


	2. His voice

"Sparkpaw, I need you over here now!" Yelled my mentor, Blossomheart. As I blindly made my way over to her my big brother, Mothwing, ran past me with a mouthful of prey. I smelled mice, a sparrow (and an old one at that), and….. was that… fish?!

"Mothwing! You know that we`re not allowed to fish in Riverclan`s rivers anymore! Cherrystar said so!" I whispered/hissed at him.

"Don`t worry, Sparkpaw! Before Riverclan`s new leader, Sandstar, banned us the stream, me and the warriors dug a secret river tunnel so really it's on our territory. And it made another pond just for our clan!" I could tell he had a triumphant look on his face.

"SPARKPAW!" Blossomheart yelled at me from the other side of camp.

"Coming!" I yelled back at her.

That`s when I heard his voice.

"_Sparkpaw…help….it`s…..__**Starfire**__."_

_A/N _OMG CLIFFHANGER! Lol Hope you guys liked chapter one _"His voice" _I know I had fun writing it! I`ll update soon!


	3. Long Lost Love

That night, as I laid asleep, I went to the hunting grounds of Starclan, where I saw _him_. My long lost best friend, hunting partner, mentor, and my mate if I weren't in training to be a medicine cat. Ahhh, dreams. And I couldn`t help but noticing his pelt. Short haired, sleek, and it curved around his frame like it was painted on.

"Sparkpaw!" I snapped out of my lovely fantasy, of him and me together with kits, when he yelled my name. He came over and licked my muzzle. "How have you been?!" I could SEE his happy expression. I smiled my big, geeky, loveable smile.

"Wonderful, but I`m much happier now that I can see you again!" I licked his muzzle in return.

"Sparkpaw….."

"Yes?"

"I never got to tell you …."

"What is it?"

He leaned so close; his sweet loving scent flooded my nostrils. "I never got to tell you-"

He got cut off by a high-pitched voice. "STARFIRE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" We both winced at the frequency of the blue-gray she-cat at the top of the hill Starfire and I was at the base of.

"Nothing Bluestar!" He backed away from me like I was a month-old mouse.

"Good bye, Sparkpaw. I shall see you tomorrow at half-moon! " He yelled at me at the top of the hill.

That when I woke up from the most vivid and best dream I ever had.

A/N omg! Secret crush! On both sides to! Lol I`ll update as soon as I can!


	4. A new name, A new leaf

A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while…. writers block! (Ya right! Excuses!) But really I've had a serious case of writers block so I`ve been reading the first three Warrior books (that`s the only ones I have, so…ya) plus with school starting next week, I`ve been getting ready for that. More after the chapter!

As Blossomheart and I walked to Star Pool, I couldn`t stop thinking about my dream last night.

"Sparkpaw, please hurry! Stormpelt is already at the nettle bush without us!" Blossomheart called out to me.

"Sorry! I`m just….ummm….. wondering what I`m going to dream about tonight!" I called back to her. Ever since Starfire died, Blossomheart was appointed to be my mentor and she was acting like I was her kit even though she knows that Foxpelt, deputy of WindClan, is my mother and Leopardfoot, senior warrior of WindClan, is my father. But sadly my mother is sick with greencough and Blossomheart is just trying to protect me from the shock of my mother dying.

Later, at Star Pool, as I knelt to put my nose in the cold, cold water Blossomheart called out, "Sparkpaw wait! I was waiting for the right time to do this, but with your mother sick and your father constantly hunting for the upcoming leafbare, this is the next best thing!"

I was COMPLETLEY puzzled about what she was talking about.

"I, Blossomheart, medicine cat of WindClan, would like to make my apprentice, Sparkpaw, a full medicine cat!" She basically squealed with joy.

"Awesome! I wish Stormpelt would make me a full medicine cat!" Said my best friend from ThunderClan, Littlepaw.

"Thanks! I won`t let WindClan down!" I purred over to the other side of the pool where Blossomheart was.

"From this day forward, you will be known as Sparkpool!"

"Sparkpool! Sparkpool! Sparkpool! SPARKPOOL!" everyone yelled out together.

It was time to go see Starfire.

A/N Yay! Sparkpaw is now Spark**pool**! Anyways, like I said I had writers block, school is coming up, oh and my tonsils are flared up! So if I have to go get a tonsillectomy I will have to temporarily stop the series for a few weeks while I eat ice cream! But seriously it HURTS LIKE HELL! I`ll update when I feel better though!


	5. The retched DeathClan leader!

A/N Hey guys! Long time, no see! Yes the series of Warriors: The Adventure Begins is back! I made this chapter a little longer than usual to celebrate! By the way, I`m switching to third person for a chapter or two. Now on to the story!

"Starfire! There you are!" Sparkpool called out to the figure at the top of the hill in the hunting grounds of Starclan. Then the figure she thought was Starfire jumped right in front of her.

"Think again, little kitty!" An unknown cat hissed in her ear.

_Who is this?! _Sparkpool wondered, scared.

As if to answer her question, the strange cat replied, "I am the leader of a secret Clan, known as DeathClan. My name is Sharpfang."

"Th-Then doesn`t that mean you sh-should be 'Sharpstar' since your leader?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"We don`t follow that Starclan junk. Well anymore." Then the bloody, evil, rugged tom laughed at something. Something she didn`t want to know, but she found out anyway. "You`re to be my mate little kitty." He said with a smirk.

"NO!" A yowl as loud as thunder came from the top of the hill.

"Starfire! You`re here!" Sparkpool cried out in relief at the sight of the slick-furred tom racing down the hill

"Good luck, weakling," Sharpfang called to his attacker. The fight had started bloody.

Starfire dashed with his WindClan speed toward Sharpfang, and then while diving under Sharpfang, he unsheathed his claw and clawed his underbelly. Sharpfang yowled in pain, but quickly regained the battling skill he learned just a moon after he was born.

"We`re more powerful than that pathetic ShadowClan of yours!" Sharpfang said while clawing Starfire`s soft underbelly with claws worse than Tigerstar's. Sparkpool raced to find cobweb to seal Starfire's new scar and any other wounds he might have received from his attacker. When she returned, she saw Sharpfang cackling as Starfire writhed in pain on the reddening grass of the once peaceful hunting grounds of Starclan.

Full of anger and rage, Sparkpool raced from her spot, dropping the cobwebs in the process, and unsheathed her claws to attack the retched old cat. "Get away from him!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sharpfang whipped around in surprise at the female attacker. "What the bloody-" He was cut off as she rammed into him, and dug her claws into his skin. "Bloody Dark Forest!" He cried in agony as she unleashed a series of blows all over his body, leaving gashes for his scarlet blood to flow through.

Starfire was trying to stand back up, but his wounds restricted him from moving, hardly, at all. "Sparkpool!" He cried as Sharpfang was on the ground. "I need you to help me with my cuts!"

Sparkpool slid to his side, cobwebs on her tail, and started to bandage his wounds. "You can`t move, or they`ll open up again."

Starfire smiled. "You make a wonderful medicine cat, Sparkpool." He muttered.

"Thank you. I`m sure you would have made an excellent mentor, Starfire." Sparkpool nodded to her, as some would put it, spirit protector.

Just then, Sharpfang launched himself at the two, crying the words, "You both shall be members of DeathClan! One way or another!"

A/N CLIFFHANGER! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Any way! I want to thank you guys on being patient with me as I dealt with family/friend issues, as well as writers block(again!). Plus me and a friend have been writing a book, and we`ve been thinking of publishing it! Yes, a book we wrote is going to be published! So look out for, _Dead Hearts._ X3 I can`t wait!


End file.
